


Hogosha Himitsu

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyguard, Feudal Japan, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Cette histoire se narre dans un japon féodal, un démon rôde et supprime tous les seigneurs tour à tour. Les divinités locales se retrouvent à protéger ces derniers sous l'ordre de la divinité supérieure. Kurama est l'un d'entre eux, sauf que l'homme qu'il protège est tout sauf ordinaire.





	1. Chapter 1

Dans la nuit d'un japon féodal, on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas, discret, presque imperceptible à l'oreille humaine. Une ombre se dessine doucement sur le bâtiment, la respiration silencieuse, une porte glisse dans le silence presque étouffant de la nuit. La silhouette s'avance un sourire malicieux semble se dessiner sur son ombre, les faibles rayons de la lune éclairaient à peine la personne qui se penchait, un couteau qui semblait sur point de s'abattre sur le corps endormi d'un seigneur. Le couteau se plantait dans la chair, tachant la couche de l'homme. L'ombre s'en allait avec un petit rictus sur le visage. La nuit s'estompait lentement, laissant les couleurs du crépuscule venir teindre la couche sombre du ciel. Le silence était de moins en moins présent.

Puis un cri tranchait avec les bruits discrets du début du jour. C'était une dame. Elle était penchée sur le corps meurtri de l'homme qui avait été transpercé d'un couteau. Elle pleurait. Elle secouait parfois le corps, sans réponses de sa part. Ses pleurs redoublèrent quand il remarquait qu'aucune réaction se faisait. Son mari était mort, il n'était pas le premier seigneur victime de cet homme. Le Shinsengumi enquêtait déjà sur cette série de meurtres qui semblait prendre des gens de régions totalement différentes, si bien que les hommes d'états s demandassent comment ce criminel se déplaçait.

Kurama savait ce dont il était question, rien que d'y penser, il sentait ses poils se dresser. Il lâchait un soupir, les grands esprits avaient commandité à lui d'autres petites divinités comme lui pour veiller sur ces humains. Le mal rongeait ces derniers, un démon venait les achever. Un esprit vengeur, il le sentait au plus profond de son être. L'homme s'avançait dans une ville pas bien de celle du meurtre. Il y avait peu de chance que ça, le tour de l'humain qu'il avait une charge. Mais il devait veiller sur lui. Il était invisible aux humains ordinaires pour le moment, car il était revêtu de son kimono divin, blanc et rouge si bien qu'on ait cru qu'il était nu. Il s'installait sur les tuiles brûlantes de la demeure du seigneur. Il sortait de sa manche une longue pipe qu'il fumait lentement. La fumée protégeant les environs. Il regardait l'agitation des humains avec un certain mépris. Il s'agitait vraiment pour rien. Il lâchait un soupir. La divinité sautait pour profiter du jardin du propriétaire. Il voyait une statue de renard. Son cœur ratait un battement. Il allait à ses côtés et souriait un peu. Un homme s'avançait vers l'animal fait de pierre. Il se reculait, bien qu'il soit invisible aux yeux des humains, ils pouvaient le toucher. L'homme s'arrêtait à la statue avec un sourire aimable. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il était un peu l'inverse de Kurama. Il était près à entendre sa prière. Il se doutait qu'il venait pour ça.

« Oh Kurama, protège mes hommes du mal qui ronge le pays. Je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai vu brièvement avant que tu t'envoles, j'ai dû mal voir et pas assez dormi. »

La divinité des lieux soulevait uns sourcil, qu'un humain le voit brièvement était la preuve que ce dernier avait des pouvoirs psychiques endormis. Il riait doucement posait une main sur l'humain et récitait doucement une incantation en gardant deux doigts de la main levés avant de laisser le temps de son sort de faire effet. Il attendait quelques minutes avant de voir reculer le seigneur. Ce dernier retenait un cri. Il faisait signe au seigneur de se taire avec un petit sourire malicieux sur son visage. Il savait que ce genre de choses surprenait. Le cri alertait les samouraïs, l'homme vêtu de blanc sautait sur le toit. Laissant l'humain seul avec ces hommes. Il pouvait à présent se présenter à l'humain que les esprits supérieurs lui avaient accordé. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée qu'il soit lié à un simple mortel, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le démon qui tuait sans pitié les seigneurs était féroce, il ne serait pas trop de deux pour s'occuper de lui.

Kurama passait sa journée sur le toit à dormir laissant les hommes faire ce qu'ils désiraient s'éveillant à chaque cri de ces hommes et femmes qu'il pouvait entendre. Il grognait légèrement, à la fin de la journée, il en avait plus qu'assez de tous ces bruits. Il sautait et se dirigeait vers le bureau du seigneur qu'il savait seul. Car il pouvait sentir l'odeur du tabac se faire plus présente. Il entrait sans se donner la peine de s'excuser et se mettait en face du seigneur, qui était son exact opposé, si on oubliait que lui avait des oreilles de renard blanches qui dépassait de son crâne. Il fixait l'homme qui semblait ignorer sa présence. Il serrait les poings.

« Bon sang, je sais que tu me vois, je n'ai pas fait le rituel pour rien.  
-Oh, c'est toi que j'ai senti dans le jardin. Tu es Kurama, la divinité des environs.  
-J'ai été chargé par un esprit supérieur de veiller sur toi. Donc j'ai jugé utile que tu me vois le temps de ma mission.  
-Qu'est qui as tué Kanama ?  
-Un démon que vous avez créé, humains stupides que vous êtes. Un seigneur a sûrement son âme humaine et l'as maudit sans faire attention.  
-Hum, c'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux.  
-Tu vois une divinité renard et tu trouves ça exagéré ?  
-Un peu. Je pense que tout cela me dépasse. Kurama, merci de ta protection. Je préférai que mes hommes ne soit pas au courant de ta présence.  
-Je n'ai que faire de ces humains, toi, tu as un pouvoir, j'ai pu l'apercevoir, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va donner. »

Kurama s'en allait sans se préoccuper de cet homme, il avait autre chose à faire que s'occuper des états d'âme de ce seigneur. Il s'installait sur le toit et regardait les environs. Le jour commençait à décliner, aucune présence démoniaque. Au moins, il avait passé une journée tranquille. Au moins, c'était rassurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Une nouvelle journée commençait, Kurama masquait un long bâillement derrière sa main pâle. Il avait sommeil, il avait veillé toute la nuit à l'attente d'un démon, mais rien. Il savait que le meurtrier avait sûrement fait une victime. Il descendait du toit et allait dans la forêt rencontrer le grand esprit qui supervisait toutes les petites divinités du japon, il passait par un Tori rouge vif et s'y trouvait. Il inspirait l'air pur du sanctuaire de la grande divinité. Il préférait qu'on le nomme esprit. On ne savait pas son nom exact, il ressemblait en tout point à un homme ordinaire du Japon, si on oubliait l'aura qui l'entourait. On pouvait sentir de la puissance, mais aussi beaucoup de bonté. Il prenait le temps de laisser les autres divinités s'installer. Le renard prenait la place qui lui était assignée en silence. Se retenant de s'endormir. La nuit avait été longue pour la majorité des dieux dans ces lieux. Les seuls tranquilles, c'est ceux dont le seigneur avait été déjà éliminé. Il regardait, il pouvait voir qu'il manquait le dieu Tanuki d'un village d'Osaka. Kanjiro avait été tué ? Le démon était si puissant que son plus grand rival n'était plus du monde des divins. L'esprit raclait bruyamment sa gorge. L'assemblée se retournait vers ce dernier.

« Bienvenue, ne vous en faites pas pour votre compagnon Kanjiro, il se repose en ce moment dans une aile de ce sanctuaire, il a fait de son mieux pour protéger son seigneur, malheureusement le démon est plus puissant qu'on l'avait cru. Je soupçonne qu'un des nôtres l'aide. Je vais pour ça mener l'enquête et interroger chacune des personnes de l'assemblée, ainsi que les dieux déchus pas les hommes. Vous pouvez rentrer, un messager viendra vous chercher, tout refus, vous serez déchu de votre statut de dieu et ainsi redeviendrez mortel comme les êtres que vous étiez. »

Quelques dieux se mettaient à comploter, ce n'était pas bon pour l'harmonie du pays. Le dieu renard ne laissait pas le temps aux autres de s'approcher, il retournait à sa place. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ami tanuki, comme lui, il avait le pouvoir de se transformer à volonté grâce à une feuille sur la tête. Il lâchait un soupir et se mettait aux côtés du seigneur qui l'ignorait superbement. Kurama restait calme, promettant mille et une douleur quand il daignerait le remarquer ce qu'il faisait au milieu de l'après-midi. Il buvait tranquillement du thé, il avait préparé pour le dieu renard. Ce dernier le prenait d'un geste furieux.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te chiffonne comme cela dieu Kurama ?  
-Le dieu Tanuki a frôlé le pire. C'est une divinité d'Osaka.  
-En quoi ça me concerne ?  
-Ta fille n'est pas mariée au fils de ce même seigneur ?  
-Il est vrai que deux provinces sont proches depuis des siècles. Ma fille est amoureuse du seigneur à présent. Bien qu'il soit bien trop jeune pour toute cette histoire.  
-Le démon risque de le tuer et provoquer la peine de votre fille unique.  
-Je ne peux pas faire grand choses, je suis un seigneur qui peut te voir, pas un surhomme. Je ne désire pas de ce pouvoir. Je l'ai, soit, je ferai avec. Divinité Kurama, que dois-je faire ? »

Kurama savait que les humains respectaient en général les dieux, mais voir cet homme faire la courbette le calmait un peu de sa colère. Il souriait avant de poser un baiser sur le front de cet homme, c'était un sceau qui le préviendrait en cas de danger. Il voyait ce dernier surpris. Il riait.

« Ce que je viens de faire m'avertira du danger qui risque de t'arriver. Je vais dormir un peu avant la nuit. Je te conseille de faire le vide dans ton esprit et de chercher le pouvoir en toi dès que tu pourras le faire. Je suis désolé, mais veiller et attiré ton attention m'a épuisé.  
-Je ne pouvais le faire devant mes hommes.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. À demain, l'humain. »

Kurama allait sur le toit sa place préférée dans cet endroit. Il fermait les yeux et s'endormait tranquillement sans se préoccuper de la suite. Il devait se reposer, car même un dieu comme lui devait se reposer. Il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, sentant son sceau s'activer. Il courrait auprès du seigneur qui ne faisait rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Il baillait légèrement. Il savait qu'il avait déjà trop dormi. Il se mettait dans un coin de la pièce, le silence était ponctué par la respiration lente du maître des lieux. Il l'observait tant et si bien qu'il quittait progressivement la place où il s'était mis. Il n'était plus qu'à une distance de bras de lui. Il se reculait quand le seigneur se retournait en disant un nom, celui de sa femme défunte à cause d'une maladie. Il lâchait un soupir et restait là, écoutant le moindre bruit. Il se levait et se dégourdissait un peu les jambes qui s'étaient un peu endormies. Il se remettait après son exercice pas trop près du seigneur. Il avait vu à quel point ce dernier avait aimé sa femme avant qu'elle parte dans le monde des âmes. Il sentait la fatigue toujours présente, mais la nuit n'était pas terminée. Il invoquait une boule de feu bleu dans sa main avant de la refermer. Il avait vu sur le visage du seigneur des larmes. Pouvoir ou non, il s'était déjà trop impliqué dans la vie de cet humain. Le grand esprit disait ce n'était pas toujours la bonne chose de s'attacher à ces gens qui de toute façon vont mourir. Il retenait encore un bâillement quand il entendait les samouraïs rentrer de ronde de nuit. Il se levait et allait piquer un onigri qu'il mangeait en marchant dans la demeure du seigneur. Elle n'était pas trop grande, ni trop petite, parfaite pour diriger cette ville. Il laissait les hommes armés s'endormir la maison était plongé dans le silence. Le démon pouvait frapper, il le savait, il se mettait sur ses gardes. Un petit Yokai tentait de rentrer. Il le brûlait sans aucune forme de procès. Il se remettait sur le toit quand le jour montrait le bout de son nez.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama se grattait l'arrière du crâne, il sentait le sommeil poindre. Depuis qu'il avait activé le sceau, il semblait de plus en plus épuisé. Il ne comprenait pas la raison. Il bâillait longuement. Laissant apparaître sa queue de renard derrière son dos. Il n'avait pas la force de la cacher, de toute façon seul le seigneur pouvait le voir ou les gens sensibles au monde des esprits. Car c'est qu'étaient les divinités au fond. Des esprits plus puissants que la moyenne. Accordant des faveurs aux vivants. Les hommes du seigneur faisaient toujours leur boulot. Puis une voix au loin l'appelait. Il bougeait ses oreilles en grognant. Il se réveillait n'en étant pas de très bon poil, il se tournait pour voir qui osait le déranger ainsi. Il voyait le seigneur, il lui faisait de grands signes. Il lâchait un soupir et sautait du toit, toujours fatigué. Il se mettait à la hauteur de l'humain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux.  
-Tu pourrais défaire l'incantation pour te voir ? Pour vérifier si j'ai réussi.  
-Très bien. »

Il mettait sa main droite devant son visage et la gauche sur son épaule. Il fermait presque celle devant son visage. Laissant levé que deux doigts. Il commençait l'incantation et brisait le sort précédent, sentant un peu de son énergie récupérée. Il se secouait la tête, laissant ses oreilles de renard se secouer avec tapant de temps autre sur son crâne. Il sentait une main saisir l'un d'entre elles. Il ouvrait grand les yeux. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à une telle rapidité de cet humain. Il se reculait un peu avant de racler sa gorge bruyamment. Il reprenait un peu de son honneur divin en jetant un regard un peu colère sur le seigneur.

« Donc, à présent, tu peux me voir tout le temps.  
-Oui, il semblerait, pourquoi je peux le faire ?  
-Les humains ont parfois cette capacité. On dit cependant que c'est quelque chose qui se transmet de génération en génération. Je vais demander à Kanjiro a été vu par votre fille. Pour ça, je vais attendre qu'il se remette. Par contre, tu gardes ton sceau, c'est plus pratique.  
-Même cela vous épuise ?  
-Je pense que ce genre de choses ira en s'arrangeant plus j'utilise mes pouvoirs moins j'en consomme au final. Je dois reprendre cette habitude. Maintenant, je pourrai veiller sur votre sommeil qui est très agité d'ailleurs.  
-Je suis désolé cher divinité.  
-Je m'y attendais. Donc je ne m'en fais pas. Je pouvais rien faire pour votre épouse, je vous devais bien cela.  
-C'était une femme bien.  
-Je le sais. Maintenant essayer de faire une boule d'énergie avec votre pouvoir, ça peut prendre du temps. Mais ne vous découragez pas.  
-Je souhaite avoir une démonstration.  
-Soit. »

Kurama se concentrait quelques secondes avant de faire apparaître une boule de feu bleu. Fasciné, l'humain s'approchait, il refermait sa main, faisant disparaître le feu. Il savait que ce dernier charmait la plupart des vivants, c'était bien la seule chose qui se voyait, pouvoir psychique ou non. Il tapotait doucement sur le crâne.  
Fasciné, l'humain s'approchait, il refermait sa main, faisant disparaître le feu. 

« Soit, le feu, le vent, la foudre, la terre et l'eau. Ce dernier change selon ce que tu ressens et la situation, fait attention humain, ne t'épuise pas trop. Ton énergie est moins nombreuse que la mienne.  
-Je ferai attention. Cela veut dire que je verrai le démon ?  
-Avec ou sans pouvoir, il est visible, c'est une raison pour ses attaques de nuit, personne ne le remarque de cette manière.  
-Les démons sont toujours comme celui-là ?  
-Oui et non, il y a mieux et pire. J'espère que ça ne tend pas vers un pire.  
-Je l'espère aussi. Merci, Kurama.  
-Va t'occuper, humain.  
-J'ai envie de parler avec toi de ma femme.  
-Je vais un peu dormir. Je reviendrais début de soirée. »

Il se mettait près du renard de pierre dans le jardin et s'installait pour dormir tranquillement à l'ombre. Il fermait les yeux, restant à porté de toucher pour l'humain, sachant qu'il devait dormir un peu pour récupérer tout son pouvoir psychique qu'il avait perdu, il en perdait toujours un peu, mais la perte était assez minime. Il laissait le temps continuer son cours. Pour lui, immortel par son statut de dieu. Même les esprits des êtres partis ne restaient pas toujours dans le monde des esprits, ils se réincarnaient souvent, en animal ou un autre humain. C'était assez comique, de voir certaines âmes avoir les mêmes capacités faire des erreurs stupides. Il rêvait de l'époque où il était simplement un renard sur ces terres. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Fuyant quelque chose, un humain, ses yeux étaient noir, aussi noir que la nuit, même plus. Il se réveillait quand le soleil commençait, tendis qu'il observait le ciel mordoré du crépuscule, il sentait une présence à ces côtés. Il caressait d'une main le chat. Ce dernier s'en allait sans demander son reste. Les animaux avaient toujours eu cette capacité de voir les esprits. Il bâilla et allait dans la chambre du seigneur, il n'était pas surpris de le voir essayer l'exercice. Tant de conviction, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il souriait et se mettait devant l'humain.

« Ne t'épuise pas, humain.  
-Je pense que tu devrais savoir mon nom.  
-Je connais le nom de ta mère, celui que tu portes pour nom de famille, mais ton prénom m'est inconnu. Le prénom a un pouvoir particulier pour nous les esprits.  
-Je sais, ceux qui connaissent votre nom secret est votre maître. J'imagine que Kurama ne l'est pas.  
-C'est le nom qu'à choisis notre maître à tous. Il nous renomme quand nous devenons de divinités. Il est ici depuis des siècles, même des millénaires.  
-Il ressemble à quoi ?  
-À un humain, sauf qu'il dégage de la puissance.  
-Je vois. Veillez sur moi cette nuit encore. »

Kurama haussait les épaules et attendait simplement que le seigneur s'endorme pour s'approcher un peu. Il s'était mis dans un coin de la pièce, un peu respectueux de cet homme. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ressentait une empathie pour lui. Avant il était un simple renard, c'était, il y a plusieurs siècles, donc impossibles que cet homme soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il se sentait près de lui...


End file.
